thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
ThatGuyWithTheGlasses
That Guy with The Glasses aka Douglas "Darien" Walker is an Internet comedian from Illinois who typically pokes fun at entertainment of the past and present. Inspiration for "That Guy With The Glasses" On the That Guy With The Glasses website forums, Rob "The Other Guy" Walker wrote where the inspiration for the whole idea came from: "It was sort of organic. Not really spur of the moment, nor totally planned either. Before he did any of this, Doug went through like a mid-midlife crisis. He got big into all the things he watched as child, including ordering a DVD of old 80s commercials. Of the shows and movies he tracked down, some still held up. Some did not. Some things I didn't recognize at all, but there was a 2 year age difference, so occasionally we saw something the other missed. Point being, he made it his quest to track down old things he remembered and I constantly made fun of him for it. Finally, I asked when this whole freaky phase was gonna pass, and he said, 'Now. I think I'm done. I'm all out.' So that nostalgia thing was DEFINITELY there. But that was one or two years before any of this. Fast forward since then... The first thing was 5 Second Movies, which was a fluke, in that we had no idea it would take off on Youtube. Doug did it as a joke. Next, Doug found Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue. He had totally forgotten about it and found it hilarious. He wanted to try his hands at reviewing something. For a while, I think he wanted to exorcise his inner Lewis Black. We used to film stuff all the time in high school and college, and I think he was just rediscovering how fun it could be. Eventually, it spread to The Transformer's Review, and then the Harry Potter event just happened to occur. Over time, he found his style for reviewing nostalgic crap. I think the idea came from various Generation X sites that posted humorous written reviews of 80s stuff. We looked at each other, kinda pissed, and said, 'This situation sucks. WE can do this! WE loved and hated this stuff. If only we had the means.' Eventually Mike Michaud and Bhargov and Ellis said they were looking for a product to support as the first step in their glorious plans to create Channel Awesome. Mike offered to build the site. We would use the moniker Doug had on Youtube (TGWTG). At that point, most of Doug's work on Youtube was being done to get a fanbase going. The idea was, when we have enough fans, we'd launch the site. At that time, though, Mike's scheme was only one of like four things Doug had on his plate. So it started off slow. And Mike wanted to make sure the site was perfect before launch." History His first appearance on the web was on the website, YouTube. His stay on YouTube garnered many fans, but also complaints from major studios like 20th Century Fox and Lions Gate over copyright infringement. Despite Walker explaining quite clearly in his videos that his videos are satirical, thus protected by the United States First Amendment, the videos and channels were taken off anyway. He then attempted at giving each video a different channel so that if one video was deleted, his others would still be left intact. To escape YouTube deleting his videos, Walker and Internet webmaster Mike Michaud created a website called That Guy With The Glasses. In June of 2008, every single one of his videos was deleted from YouTube, much to the pleasure of Walker, who later announced he was planning on deleting the channels himself so that more people would see his videos on his official website. 5 Second Movies The idea for 5 Second Movies began when Doug and his brother Rob, aka The Other Guy, would horse around and make funny comments about movies. For example, in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn, they would shout "KIRK!" and "KAHN!" at each other. From there, they decided on creating the movie in five seconds. After dealing with problems on YouTube, Doug decided to end 5 Second Movies for the time being and let others such as That Dude In the Suede and Film Brain create their own 5 Second Movies and even 5 Second Video Games (in the case of Benzaie). The Nostalgia Critic The Nostalgia Critic is another one of Doug's favorite shows and is based on his and his brother's childhood remembering shows of the 1980s and 1990s. The whole character is based on realizing that the shows and movies he watched as a kid aren't really as good now. When Doug talked about the Nostalgia Critic in his interview on Geek-lover.com, he said: "I love the Nostalgia Critic. He’s everything I used to think of movies before I calmed down and chilled out. I also like the idea of a character who felt betrayed by his childhood and wants to ruin it for everyone else. Characters that self-centered and angry just crack me up." Doug likes playing the Nostalgia Critic as it brings him back to shows and movies he liked when he was younger. The show also proves how times have changed and just how funny the shows were when he was younger. The Bjork Show Doug writes and plays guest stars in the surreal talk show parody, The Bjork Show. The Other Guy's friend little nemo hosts, giving a childish and omnipotent portrayal of the Icelandic singer Bjork. Bum Reviews Chester A. Bum from Bum Reviews is another popular character. This character sprung out of Doug's imagination from when he was doing the voiceover in the Cloverfield review for the Nostalgia Critic. The character is a homeless man and he reviews really popular movies such as X-Files 2 and Sex in the City. Lori Prince Live The title character of Lori Prince Live is a news anchor in Gotham City and occasionally he has famous Batman characters such as Batman and the Joker appear. This sketch often requires the most time to make as only two have been made thus far. Ask That Guy Ask That Guy With the Glasses is a segment where Doug would take e-mails from viewers that have stupid questions. The character, often wearing a robe and reading a big book, would answer them in usually sarcastic and off the wall manners. Theme Lyrics Each episode of Theme Lyrics consists of Doug playing the opening to a 1990s cartoon and singing original lyrics to the music. Video Game Confessions In Video Game Confessions, Doug plays Dominic, the bartender at the Pixel Palace, and recalls encounters he had with classic video game characters. Xomba Reviews Doug had decided to join the website Xomba to earn some extra revenue for his work, as well as attract outside attention for his work, and for a few weeks, the Bum Reviews premiered there exclusively a few days before they appeared on the main site. However, fans did not like this idea and so the Bum Reviews no longer appeared on Xomba. In their place, Doug writes serious film reviews, covering some of the latest releases. His reviews usually conclude by saying who would like the movie and who won't before summing up his own thoughts. Reviews are usually posted on Mondays. External links Official Websites * ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com * Wikipedia page for ThatGuyWithTheGlasses * Xomba User Page Category:Content